Nightmares
by Flower of the desert553
Summary: Yugi is having nightmares but doesn't want to tell Yami about them. His darkness is worried about his little one. Puzzleshipping.


**Declaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

><p>NIGHTMARES<p>

Yugi bolted up in bed, breathing heavily and feeling cold beads of sweat rolling down his neck. His eyes frantically searched the dark space of his room and, finding nothing out of place, the young boy let out a relieved sigh.

Why couldn't the nightmares leave him alone? It had been like this for some weeks now and he couldn't understand what it meant. Every night it was the same dream – he was in a dark place and couldn't move at all. There was nothing around him except the never-ending darkness. And just when Yugi would think he is completely alone…he'd see Yami…laying there covered in blood and…dead…

At that point he would usually wake up from his own screams.

Of course, Yami had tried time and time again to find out what was troubling his lighter half but Yugi was determined to keep it from him. The last thing he wanted was to bother his darkness with this…whatever it was. He would deal with it alone. Besides it was just a dream…or more likely a very scary, utterly terrifying nightmare but it didn't mean that it would happen…did it?

That thought made his heart clenched painfully.

"Yugi?" came the soft baritone voice of his Other. "Are you OK?"

"Yes, O-other M-me. "he hated how his voice trembled ever so slightly as he addressed Yami.

Why couldn't he control himself better? Yugi knew how worried the Pharaoh was about him with how he had been hiding his thoughts from him and refusing to talk about his dreams. Yami could feel everything Yugi was feeling through their bond but he didn't know what was causing his light such fear and pain. It was making the ancient spirit feel as helpless as never before.

Yugi wished he could do something to make him see it wasn't his fault _at all _but…

"Did you have another nightmare?" the question was voiced even though they both knew the answer already.

But before Yugi could respond, strong yet gentle hands gripped his trembling one and suddenly Yugi found himself in his soul-room, seated quite comfortably in his darkness's lap on the only bed. Yami's warm tuned arms wrapped around him in the most safe, solid, wonderful embrace he had ever felt and all the young one wanted was to spend forever in these arms.

"Tell me, little one, what's wrong?" the Pharaoh's voice murmured in his ear as he had done many times before, sending pleasant shivers down Yugi's spine.

"N-nothing, Yami. I'm f-fine, really!" he managed to stuttered out.

"No, you're not!" the stern tone Yami's voice had taken startled Yugi and he jumped a little but the Pharaoh's arms didn't let go of him, just tightened their hold. "You've been having these dreams for a while now and they obviously upset you a great deal, yet you refuse to tell what they're about or let me help you in any way."

"Yami…" Yugi didn't really know what to say. The last thing he wanted was to bother the Pharaoh with his lousy problems. The ancient spirit had enough to deal with without Yugi adding more on his plate.

"Yugi, _please_!" Yami didn't remember his past but he was fairly certain he had never begged for anything before since he had been the Pharaoh. However, he was perfectly willing to do so now, even on his knees, if only it would get Yugi to tell him what was troubling him.

He would do anything for his Yugi. His light. His life.

Yugi's thoughts were in complete chaos. His darkness had never begged anyone for anything. Even when the odds were against them and the fate of their friends, of the entire world depended on them and their next move, he had never, _ever_ heard the proud and mighty Pharaoh utter that one simple word.

Yet now he did. For Yugi. The young one felt himself melt a little in his Other's embrace. His darkness. His other half. His love.

"Yami, I j-just don't…don't w-want to…to bother you with my problems…and…"

His mumbled words were silenced when Yami abruptly pulled away from Yugi only so that he would be able to press his lips to his little one's in the most breathtaking, wonderful, loving and perfect kiss they had ever experienced with each other.

Pressed together so tightly that it was completely impossible to tell where one began and the other ended, the two lovers kissed for what felt like an eternity. When they finally parted it was only because the need for air had become unbearable. Panting heavily, Yugi leaned his forehead against Yami's, who was just as breathless as him.

"Little one." He began gently, looking deep into his aibou's innocent amethyst orbs. "Don't ever think like that again!" his voice was grave, serious but still managed to keep that soft deep oh-so-wonderful tone that Yugi loved. "Yugi, you're my light, my other half. I could never be bothered by you. _You_ are what keeps me going, little one. It would be an honor to help in any way I can."

The little light's breath caught in his throat as he stared transfixed into his darkness's ruby red eyes and listened to his gentle words. The deep color was ablaze with a fierce fire like nothing Yugi had ever seen before and he felt his heart thundering in his chest at the look of pure love and adoration in the fiery red gems.

And as Yami pulled him back into his arms, wrapping him in warmth and sunshine and that breathtaking sense of completeness that only his darkness could bring him, Yugi opened his mouth and told the Pharaoh all about his dreams and how much it scare him that it might come true.

Yami listened carefully, all the while running soothing hands up and down Yugi's back and rocking him gently when his emotions got the better of him.

After a while Yugi stopped talking, having spilt everything he had been holding in for so long, and buried his face in his darkness's shirt. Soft sniffles could be heard now and again.

"Little one. " Yami's hold on him tightened reassuringly, protectively…and a bit possessively. "I give you my word, my precious light, that nothing and no one will ever take you from me. And anyone, foolish enough to try, will pay the price." His voice darkened at the thought of some filthy bastard putting his hands on his Yugi. "Do you understand little one? I can't – won't – _be _without you, little angel. My life is yours, my Other. My every thought, my every word, every action and every single breath I take are for you! I will _never_ leave your side as long as you'd have me…"

"Forever!" Yugi's eyes widened and his lips parted as he gripped the front of Yami's shirt, terrified of the thought of ever sending his darkness away. "I'll never want you to leave. Never!"

Yami's smile was soft and warm as he leaned down slowly and pressed a single loving kiss to Yugi's forehead.

"Then, little one, I think there is nothing to worry about, now is there?"

At Yugi's hesitant nod, Yami pulled him towards the only bed in the soul-room and lay down with Yugi snuggled in his arms.

"But if you want we could stay right here the whole night, hmmm?"

This time Yugi nodded without hesitation.

And it was there in the safe haven of his darkness's embrace that Yugi finally allowed himself to let go of his fears and relax for the first time since the nightmares had started. Because no matter what happened in real life or what he dreamt about, he now knew that Yami would never leave him alone. He was the light and Yami – the darkness. They were two halves of a whole, made for each other in every way possible and there wasn't a force in this world or any other that could separate them.

"Love you, my beautiful darkness." came Yugi's sleepy voice after they had settled against the pillows.

"As I love you, my precious light." Yami's deep soothing voice was the last thing Yugi heard before sleep took hold of him.

That night, spent in his Other's arms in his soul-room, was the first in weeks where the little one didn't wake from an awful nightmare. So was the next…and the next…and the next…

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there goes my first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic. What do you think about it?<br>**


End file.
